Rivals
by hybridlovely
Summary: Edward and Bella Go to Rival Schools and are distend to hate each other. But sometimes destiny has other plans. Full summary inside. E/B Cannon Couples AH


**Summary – Edward and Bella go to two different schools, two schools that happen to be complete rivals. Edwards father is a very wealthy man who owns Forks North High School which makes Edward the most popular boy at FNHS. Bella's father is also very wealthy man who owns Forks Central High School making her the most popular girl at FCHS. No one would ever dream of talking to anyone from the opposite school. When Edward and Bella meet at a Rival Rally, that Fork North students and Forks Central student hold in a old skate park, they instantly start felling things. Can they fight the feelings or will they give in?** _(Just to clarify Rival Rally's are an unofficial thing that the students of both schools do. They pretty much get together in an old skate boarding park FN students on one side and FC students on the other and just yell at each other. This is the only time, other then the odd sports game, that the two schools ever interact with each other.)_

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Rivals**

**Chapter one**

Forks Central High School

Words ~ 986

**Bella**

The last bell for the day had just sounded and the halls of Forks Central High School were now flooded with students talking about the weekend. Bella Swan, the most popular girl in school because her father wealthy business man Charlie Swan owned it, was putting away her text book in her locker when her best friend Alice Brandon ran up to her with the biggest smile on her face.

"Whoa Alice, whats got you in such a happy-go-lucky mood?" Bella asked grabbing her bag and closing her locker.

"I have a date with Jasper Whitlock this weekend!" Alice Squealed while bouncing in place.

Bella laughed at her best friend, "That's great Alice!You've been crushing on him for months, I'm so happy for you!"

"I know, he's so gorgeous!" Alice Said giggling.

Just then Jessica Stanley jogged up to the two girls, "Hey guys, did you hear?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Bella asked

"Come on Bella, You're the most popular girl in school how could you not have heard!"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Jessica, what haven't I heard?" she pressed getting kind off annoyed. Jessica wasn't Bella's favorite person in the world, in fact she strongly disliked her. Even Alice didn't like her and Alice liked pretty much everybody.

"There's gonna be a Rival Rally today at the skate park today in half an hour." Jessica said

"Another one? Didn't we have one like a week ago?" Bella asked turning to Alice for conformation.

"Yes, last Thursday to be exact." Alice said rolling her eyes making Bella laugh, Alice never liked Rival Rallys she thought they where childish and a waist of time.

"Yeah well you're gonna be there right?" Jessica asked raising and eyebrow.

Bella sighed, "I don't know..."

"Oh come on, your the most popular girl and your dad owns the school! You have to defend the school's name, you just have to!" Bella groaned at Jessica's dramatics. "And you know, I heard the Edward Cullen was gonna be there. The most popular boy at Forks North and son of Carlisle Cullen the wealthiest man next to your dad." Bella had heard of Edward Cullen before but she had never met him before altho she had met Carlisle Cullen at a few of the board meetings she had attended with her father but Edward hadn't been there. Bella never cared to meet Edward Cullen her father hated the whole Cullen family, the whole reason the schools were rivals was manly due to the rivalry between her father and Carlisle Cullen. She doesn't know why her father hate Carlisle so much and vise-versa but they did which meant her and Edward Cullen were destined to hate each other as well, Right?

"So are you gonna go?" Jessica asked once again.

"uh yeah, sure whatever Jess." Bella said just desperate for Jessica to leave her and Alice alone.

"Great, so I'll see you there." Jessica said walking away probably to go pester another unlucky student.

As soon as Jessica was out of ear shot Alice turned to Bella, "Are you really going?" she asked.

"Yeah," she sighed "I am, I think its time I met this infamous Edward Cullen." Bella said

"Well I think these rally's or completely stupid!"

"Yeah I think the entire student body knows your opinion on the rally's Alice." Bella joked laughing

"Well they are!" Alice defended crossing her arms

"Hey," Bella said holding up her hands in surrender, "I'm not disagreeing" In fact Bella totally agreed they were stupid and completely over rated but the rivalry stood and would continue to stand for as long as her father and Carlisle Cullen hated each other for whatever reason they did.

Alice's phone beeped signaling she had a text, "Well I am your best friend to I guess I have to go with you for moral support." She said looking up from her phone.

"Jasper's gonna be there isn't he."

"Yup!" Alice said texting him back.

"Thought so." Bella said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Alice was always there when Bella really needed her and she wasn't friends with Bella just because she was popular like Jessica and a whole lot of there people and that was what counted. Now it was time for a long over due meeting with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Well there you go the first chapter the next chapter will be meeting Edward and his friends then we have the Rival rally. Please review and tell me what you think. And go read some of my other stories!**


End file.
